i_dream_of_jeanniefandomcom-20200213-history
Sonya Tiomkin
| image = | caption = Arlene Martel as Sonya Tiomkin | episodes = "Russian Roulette" (Season 1) | alias = Betsy Ross, after getting wish answered by Jeannie | species = Human | gender = Female | hair_color = Red | eye_color = Blue | height = 5'6" | weight = 125 lbs. | age = 33-38 | birth_date = c.1932 | birth_date = Russia | death_date = ???? | death_place = ???? | occupation = USSR Costronaut turned Wealthy Socialite | title = MAJ Tiomkim | residence = Moscow, Russia, before socialite wish granted French Rivera and Beverly Hills, CA after wish | series = I Dream of Jeannie | first_appearnace = "Russian Roulette" (Season 1) | last_appearance = None, one time appearance | description = Becomes master to Jeannie after opening her bottle after Roger inadvertently gave it to her Has wish granted to become a wealthy American socialite, but still covets Tony as her own | race = White (Russian( | played_by = Arlene Martel }} Major Sonya Tiomkin is a Russian Cosmonaut who visits NASA along with Major Posnovsky in and in a freak mishap briefly becomes Jeannie's master after Jeannie, while in her bottle. slips into Roger's jacket pocket in the episode of I Dream of Jeannie titled "Russian Roulette". About Sonya USSR Cosmonaut Major Tiomkin and her colleague, Major Posnovsky (Richard Gilden) both arrive at Cape Kennedy to do a VIP tour of NASA which Tony Nelson gets "volunteered" by General Barkley to do. Sonya, a quite attractive blonde, quickly develops romantic designs on Tony. Thanks to Roger, who, unwittingly carries Jeannie's bottle with him to the swanky hotel where both the NASA representatives and the Cosmonauts are lodging during the cosmonauts' visit, (thanks to Jeannie slipping into his jacket pocket) and some bottle bungling, (Roger gives her the bottle, not realizing it's Jeannie's bottle; when Tony tries to retrieve it from her, saying it's a family heirloom, and General Barkley, not wanting to offend the Russians, makes him give her the bottle with NASA's blessing) she becomes Jeannie's new Master. When Sonya, thinking that the bottle is simply a vodka bottle, and Jeannie pops out, and when Jeannie informs her that whomsoever opens the bottle commands her, and that she can grant her every wish, the first thing Sonya wishes, still in disbelief at what she just witnessed, is "l wish l don't drink so much vodka!" Things get really whacked out, as Tony, after finding out that Major Tiomkin (she, upon meeting Tony, whom she quickly becomes infatuated with, greets him by asking him to "call me Sonya, Big Daddy!) until Jeannie can think of a way out of it. Tony meanwhile, gets a full "cold war" treatment, as Sonya, now in possession of the bottle, and Jeannie, in disbelief at seeing her slip out of her bottle when she opens it. makes Tony kick General Barkley, then Dr. Bellows, as well! When Tony and Roger try to go to the airport to track down Sonya, who was due to fly out with Major Posnovsky that afternoon, and the plane takes off of the runway, all looks lost for Jeannie, Tony and the free world as Tony had panicked and said "You know that that bottle is in the hands of the Russians!" But, all is not completely lost, as it turns out that Sonya, through her wish through Jeannie, she is able to become what she always wanted to be: A wealthy American as she later, greets him at his house, with her own chauffeur waiting in her limousine! Only thing is that not only she wanted to keep Jeannie and the bottle, and her new found wealth (a villa on the Riviera, mansion in Beverly Hills, and private chauffeur) she also wants Tony, too, as she offers to give him the world by marrying him! Somehow, Jeannie is able to free herself and Tony from an unwanted marriage to the now wealthy socialite by conjuring up a "Phony Tony", a clone of CAPT Nelson, who is able to get her to leave the bottle behind as they "go away together"! Tony, in disbelief at what he and Jeannie sees, asks "What's gonna happen when she finds out she's married a phony Tony?" as Jeannie says "I do not care, master, darling, as long as I have the real one!" Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor characters